urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Babylon series
Vampire Babylon series, aka Dawn Madison series — by Chris Marie Green. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Dawn Madison is a stunt woman who returns home to Hollywood after the disappearance of her father, who she has not been on the best of terms with, to help find him. Dawn discovers an underground world of vampires and other supernaturals that she thought only existed on the screen. She eventually turns into a Vampire Hunter. ~ Hopestar Lead's Species * Stuntwoman turned Vampire Hunter Primary Supe * Vampires What Sets it Apart * Holywood setting Narrative Type and Narrators * Third person narrative looking over Dawn’s shoulder alternating with a vampire underground. Books in Series Vampire Babylon series: # Night Rising (2007) # Midnight Reign (2008) # Break of Dawn (2008) # A Drop of Red (2009) # The Path of Razors (2009) # Deep In the Woods (2010) ~ Final Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 2.5. "Double the Bite" in First Blood (2008) * 6.1. "Soul Stains" in Those Who Fight Monsters: Tales of Occult Detectives (2011) * 6.2. "Raising the Darkness" in Undead for a Day: Urban fantasy (2012) anthology and eBook (2013) * 6.3. "In Bad Spirits" in (2013) eBook * 6.4. "The Girl with No Name" in Kicking It (2013) Other Series by Author Jensen Murphy, Ghost for Hire series World Building Setting * Hollywood, Los Angeles * London Places: * Above: Above where the humans and servants remain. * Underground: Underneath the ground where the Master and his creations live, out of sight of humans. * Base: Where Jonah Limpet and his team stay to sleep, eat, and do research on the Master. * Also where the team is to stay on lock down after Cassie Tomlison killed a team member. Jonah Limpet stays in hiding here until it's time to fight and destroy the Underground. * Menlo Hall: * Southwark: * Highgate: Supernatural Elements vampires, Vampire Hunters, disembodied voice, paintings that come alive, Glossary * Mind-screw: Dawn uses this term to describe what it's like when a vampire reads her mind & looks around for information. She describes it as being raped because it's such an invasion of privacy. * 'Groups & Organizations': * The Guardians: a hybrid breed of vampires—their only task is to protect the underground from beingdiscovered * Paranormal Investigation team: from Limpet and Associates World ✥ It takes us Underground, where a race of vampires hold the key to this mystery, and an aging Master and his second in command are trying to hold together the secret of their existence. There is a unique hierarchy within the vamp Underground, not to mention the different kinds of vamps that make up the vampire race, some of which have barbed tails and sharp silver teeth. ~ GR reader - Kristin ✥ This Hollywood is full of vampires who have undergone plastic surgery to maintain their youthful existence. Including, her own mother. These vampires hide underground, while slowly building an army. ✥ As Dawn, Breisi, and Kiko (a psychic) start looking for Frank, they come across the guardians—a hybrid breed of vampires—their only task is to protect the underground from being discovered—a confrontation between them and the Paranormal Investigation team from Limpet and Associates leaves Dawn and her colleagues. ~ GR reader | Heather Protagonist ✥ She uses sex as a balm, and as a way to escape from herself. She’s terrified of getting close to others and suffers from a near constant jealousy of the legendary beauty that her mother was in life. Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Chris Marie Green * Website: Vampire Babylon by author Chris Marie Green * Genres: Urban Fantasy * Other Pen Names: Christine Cody, Crystal Green Bio: Chris Marie Green, former school teacher turned full-time writer, gets out of the office by taking long trips to places such as Japan, Italy, and New Orleans. When she’s not causing international incidents, she enjoys yoga, reading just about everything, plus movie-going. Chris Marie Green also writes as Christine Cody (Bloodlands series) and Crystal Green. Cover Artist Artist: Larry Rostant — ISFdb Publishing Information * Publisher: Ace Trade * Bk-1: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub: Feb 6th 2007—ISBN 0441014674 * Bk-2: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub: Feb 5th 2008—ISBN 0441016812 * Bk-3: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub: Sept 2nd 2008—ISBN 0441016294 * Bk-4: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub: March 3rd 2009—ISBN 0441016294 * Bk-5: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub: August 4th 2009—ISBN 0441017207 * Bk-6: Paperback, 320 pages, Pub: March 2nd 2010—ISBN 0441018203 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB— Night Rising (2007): In this first book of an all-new trilogy, life proves stranger than the movies when a Hollywood underground coven of vampires comes to light-and gets targeted by the tough-as-nails daughter of a sexy screen siren. Stuntwoman Dawn Madison hasn't been on the best of terms with her father since her movie star mother died. Still, he is her dad, and when he vanishes while investigating the bizarre sighting-caught on film-of a supposedly long-dead child star, she comes home to Tinseltown to join the search for him. Working with his odd colleagues, she discovers an erotic and bloody underground society made up of creatures she thought existed only on the screen. ~ Night Rising (Vampire Babylon, book 1) by Chris Marie Green and Break of Dawn - Author Chris Marie Green series page — Excerpts ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Midnight Reign (2008): Night Rising was only the beginning... Dawn Madison reluctantly came to Los Angeles in search of her missing father and found instead a world of murder and the living dead she never imagined existed. When a new vampire slaying lures Dawn deeper into the underground, her alliances in the sunlit world shift. Now she has only herself to trust and her new found skills as "a spunky vampire slayer" (Publishers Weekly). ~ Midnight Reign - Goodreads and Break of Dawn - Author Chris Marie Green series page — Excerpts ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Break of Dawn (2008): The vampires of Hollywood are back for the conclusion of this “gritty and dark” trilogy. Hollywood can really suck… After facing off against the lethal Vampire Killer, Hollywood stuntwoman Dawn Madison and her friends are reeling. But for Dawn, the pain is much more personal. She’s learned more about her missing father and long-dead mother than she ever wanted to, and her conflicted feelings about both her enigmatic, never-seen boss, Jonah, and P.I. Matt Lonigan are only making things worse. To save her father Dawn must enter the Vampire Underground, where she will encounter an unthinkable betrayal, and where the question of who is truly good and who is truly evil will become a matter of life, death—and undeath… ~ Break of Dawn - Author Chris Marie Green series page — Excerpts ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—A Drop of Red (2009): If you run out of vampires to destroy at home, there’s always work overseas… Hollywood stuntwoman-turned-vampire-hunter Dawn Madison, along with her comrades, managed to wipe out the Los Angeles Vampire Underground—and uncovered not only her own dark family heritage but also a terrible truth about the man she loves. Now she’s determined to find the next vampire lair, hoping it will help her to make more sense out of her life. When a new Underground is found in England, Dawn and a vampire-fighting team are dispatched to carry the fight to the enemy in London. Dawn knows by now how deceiving appearances can be—and she is about to find out that it’s not only the beautiful people of Hollywood who are willing to bargain with evil… ~ Break of Dawn - Author Chris Marie Green series page — Excerpts ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—The Path of Razors (2009): London couldn’t be further from L. A., but stuntwoman-turned-vampire hunter Dawn Madison knows that her job hasn’t changed—find the local vampire Underground and wipe it out. She and her team have located the vamp’s lair at a private girls’ school and now they have the undead on the run. But the vicious pack is starting to realize that its greatest threat may be from within its own ranks. As unrest rocks the Underground, Dawn begins to fall prey to her own dark desires. Never the same since her one moment as a vampire, she finds her psychic powers—and urge to hunt—growing. Both above ground and below, the line between good and evil is blurring, leading to a confrontation between Dawn who fears her humanity is slipping away—and a beautiful but deadly creature who basks in the suffering of her own kind… ~ Break of Dawn - Author Chris Marie Green series page —Excerpts ✤ BOOK SIX BLURB—Deep In the Woods (2010): With the female master of the London Underground in her hands, stuntwoman-turned vampire hunter Dawn Madison must fight off her followers, a vicious pack of undead teenage girls who put the vamps Dawn had to deal with in Hollywood to shame. But Dawn must wring all the information she can out of her captive. For Costin her boss and sometime lover has disappeared into the labyrinth under the girls school to pursue the male master of the nest. Every moment counts as Dawn and her team race to save him, not only from the threat of death but from the more terrible danger that he might succumb to his own vampiric nature and be lost to them all forever. ~ Break of Dawn - Author Chris Marie Green series page—Excerpts First Sentences # Night Rising (2007) — A red mist hung over Los Angeles at midnight, a mist so thick that it blocked the moon’s glow. # Midnight Reign (2008) — When Jessica Reese came home from her job at a Hollywood bar that night, someone was waiting in the bedroom closet. # Break of Dawn (2008) — Charity Flynn had sold her soul to experience another moment like this. The doors of Grauman’s Chinese Theatre burst open to the night, showering the actress with camera flashes, pinpoints that flared like exploding stars. # A Drop of Red (2009) — It was a night Kate Lansing would’ve ended up regretting. If she had only survived to regret it. # The Path of Razors (2009) — The London night was giving to a hint of morning as the shadow eased open the seventh-story window of the hotel room just enough to slip inside, roll to the carpet, and come to a crouch. # Deep In the Woods (2010) — Dawn pivoted to find Costin standing at the foot of the stairs that led to the main rooms, and her pulse caught in her throat, in her veins. Quotes * Vampire Babylon Series ~ Shelfari (quotes on each book page)~ Goodreads * ~ Shelfari Read Alikes (suggestions) * Sabina Kane series * Chicagoland Vampires series * Night Huntress series * Cassandra Palmer series * Kitty Norville series * Jane Yellowrock series * Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter * Anna Strong Chronicles series * Vampyres of Hollywood series * Victoria Nelson series * Void City series * WVMP Radio series * Guild Hunter series * Vampire for Hire series * Vampire Memories series * Vampire Huntress Legend series * Maker's Song series * Vampire Assassin / Assassini Trilogy * Menagerie series * House of Comarré series * Dorina Basarab series * Bloodhound Files series * Edie Spence series * Night Tracker series * Night Prince series * Alexandra Sabian series * Crescent City series * Vampire Academy series * Delilah Street Awards Trivia Goodreads Lists: *Lists That Contain Night Rising (Vampire Babylon, #1) *That Contain Midnight Reign (Vampire Babylon, #2) *Lists That Contain Break of Dawn (Vampire Babylon, #3) *Lists That Contain A Drop of Red (Vampire Babylon, #4) *Lists That Contain The Path of Razors (Vampire Babylon, #5) *Lists That Contain Deep In the Woods (Vampire Babylon, #6) Notes Some people are mistakienly calling this a Young Adult series—this is an Urban Fantasy for Adults found in the Adult Scify/Fantasy section of any bookstore. See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Vampire Babylon by author Chris Marie Green ~ Author * Vampire Babylon series by Chris Marie Green ~ Goodreads * Chris Marie Green ~ FF * Vampire Babylon / Dawn Madison - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Vampire Babylon Series ~ Shelfari * FictFact - Vampire Babylon series by Chris Marie Green ~ FictFact * Vampire Babylon | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * Chris Marie Green - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb World, Characters, etc: * Vampire Babylon Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: * Goodreads | Kristin (MyBookishWays)'s review of Night Rising Interviews: * Aertist: *Larry Rostant - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Author: *Vampire Babylon by author Chris Marie Green *Goodreads | Chris Marie Green (Author of Night Rising) Community, Fan Sites: *(3) Chris Marie Green *Chris Marie Green (ChrisMarieGreen) on Twitter *Chris Marie Green (chrismariegreen) on Pinterest Gallery of Book Covers Night Rising (Vampire Babylon -1) by Chris Marie Green.jpg|1. Night Rising (2007—Vampire Babylon) by Chris Marie Green|link=http://www.vampirebabylon.com/ 2. Midnight Reign (Vampire Babylon) by Chris Marie Green.jpg|2. Midnight Reign (2008—Vampire Babylon) by Chris Marie Green|link=http://www.vampirebabylon.com/ First Blood (Vampire Babylon series) by Susan Sizemore.jpg|'2.5. First Blood' (2008—Vampire Babylon series) anthology by Susan Sizemore—"Double the Bite" by Chris Marie Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2336321.First_Blood 3. Break of Dawn (Vampire Babylon) by Chris Marie Green.jpg|3. Break of Dawn (2008—Vampire Babylon series) by Chris Marie Green|link=http://www.vampirebabylon.com/ 4. A Drop of Red (Vampire Babylon) by Chris Marie Green .jpg|4. A Drop of Red (2009—Vampire Babylon series) by Chris Marie Green|link=http://www.vampirebabylon.com/ 5. The Path of Razors (Vampire Babylon) by Chris Marie Green.jpg|5. The Path of Razors (2009—Vampire Babylon series) by Chris Marie Green|link=http://www.vampirebabylon.com/ 6. Deep In the Woods (Vampire Babylon) by Chris Marie Green .jpg|6. Deep In the Woods (2010—Vampire Babylon series) by Chris Marie Green|link=http://www.vampirebabylon.com/ Those Who Fight Monsters- Tales of Occult Detectives.jpg|6.1. Those Who Fight Monsters: Tales of Occult Detectives (2011—Vampire Babylon series)— "Soul Stains" by Chris Marie Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9510104-those-who-fight-monsters Undead for a Day- Urban fantasy (x) 3 (Vampire Babylon #6.2) .jpg|6.2. Undead for a Day: Urban fantasy (x) 3 (2012—Vampire Babylon series) eBook anthology—"Raising the Darkness" by Chris Marie Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16080690-undead-for-a-day In Bad Spirits (Vampire Babylon #6.3) by Chris Marie Green ~ novella.jpg|6.3. In Bad Spirits (2013—Vampire Babylon series) eBook novella, 96 pages, by Chris Marie Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18596879-in-bad-spirits Kicking It ~ Anthology.jpg|6.4. Kicking It (2013—Vampire Babylon series) anthology edited by Faith Hunter— "The Girl with No Name" by Chris Marie Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15980677-kicking-it Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Vamp, Demon, Monsters Hunters as main supe Category:Vampires Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Completed Series